Shunsui Kyōraku vs. Lille Barro
|image = |conflict =Quincy Blood War |date = June 18th |place =Royal Realm |result = Draw, Nanao steps in |side1 =*Captain-Commander Shunsui Kyōraku |side2 =*Sternritter "X" Lille Barro |forces1 =*Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai, Bankai) :*Daruma-san ga Koronda :*Kageokuri :*Kageoni *Kidō |forces2 =*Spirit Weapon (Diagramm) *The X-Axis *Quincy: Vollständig (Jilliel) :*Sabaki no Kōmyō |casual1 = Shunsui is grievously injured. |casual2 = Lille is uninjured. }} Shunsui Kyōraku vs. Lille Barro is a conflict which takes place during the Quincy Blood War. It focuses on the Captain-Commander Shunsui Kyōraku's fight against Sternritter "X" Lille Barro. Prelude After the Gotei 13 forces enter the reshaped Royal Realm and begin heading toward Wahrwelt, Lille kneels atop a building while observing that the members of the group are slowly drifting apart due to various factors. Claiming that creatures who stray away from the group are the first to die, Lille shoots Shūhei Hisagi through the abdomen.Bleach manga; Chapter 635, pages 11-12 After Mayuri Kurotsuchi emerges victorious from his battle and is placed in stasis, Shunsui tells Kisuke Urahara that their bigger problem lies in how they can sense Reiatsu fluctuations from such a distance away, which means that the surrounding Reiatsu has decreased drastically.Bleach manga; Chapter 644, pages 10-11 When Urahara wonders if all the lieutenants have been defeated, Shunsui points out that Nanao Ise is still here. Meanwhile, Lille takes aim at the group while noting that it must be terrifying to watch one's comrades fall while not knowing where their attacker is. Deciding that one of them has to risk being attacked in order to find the attacker, Shunsui advances beyond the group and sees Lille's Reiatsu, only to be seemingly shot in the chest. Stating that it only takes one fool to bring down an entire group, Lille claims that he held the Shinigami to a higher standard than this before hearing someone chanting "Daruma-san ga Koronda". Suddenly, Shunsui appears behind Lille and slices off part of Diagramm before promising to take his life next.Bleach manga; Chapter 644, pages 11-14 As Lille wonders how Shunsui managed to travel such a vast distance instantaneously, Shunsui asks him if he has never played Daruma-san ga Koronda, prompting Lille to express confusion at the name. Noting that their cultures are fairly different, Shunsui addresses Nanao, who has followed him, and compliments her improved skills, only for Nanao to state that she does not feel like this is a compliment. When Shunsui asks her to return to the group, Nanao refuses, but agrees to tell them to go on without Shunsui before threatening to shave all the chest hair off Shunsui's corpse if he dies before she returns, which prompts Shunsui to nervously asks her to not do so because his body will be unidentifiable. As Nanao moves away, Shunsui notes that she is starting to sound more like Lisa Yadōmaru.Bleach manga; Chapter 645, pages 1-4 , as described by Lille.]] Lille asks Shunsui if he is done fooling around, prompting Shunsui to comment that he is not very friendly. Revealing that he has information on all of Shunsui's battles up until this point, Lille notes that Shunsui's Zanpakutō has the ability to turn children's games into reality before asking Shunsui if this was one of his games. After admitting that Lille is well-informed and realizing that he never played '''Daruma-san ga Koronda with Coyote Starrk, Shunsui explains the rules of the game to Lille, who notes that it is similar to a game he knows of called Chocolate Inglés before deducing that Shunsui can see and move along the Reiatsu trail left by his target's attacks and theorizing that his target sees an illusion of Shunsui standing still while this is happening.Bleach manga; Chapter 645, pages 4-6 Noting that the rules seem skewed in Shunsui's favor, Lille theorizes that Shunsui will die if Lille manages to find him while he is moving, prompting Shunsui to admit that Lille is sharp before stating that this saves him the trouble of explaining. However, when Lille claims that Shunsui can no longer use this game against him now that they both know the rules, Shunsui states that a game only begins once both sides know the rules before informing Lille that he saw the real Shunsui instead of an illusion. As Lille expresses confusion over this, Shunsui explains how those who fight with their Reiatsu use both their normal vision and their ability to detect Reiatsu to view the world before revealing that he left his concentrated Reiatsu behind so Lille would mistake it for him, When Lille claims that he would not fall for this, Shunsui denies this before introducing himself as the Captain-Commander.Bleach manga; Chapter 645, pages 6-10 Battle ' blade.]] When Shunsui dashes to his left side, Lille breaks off the remaining part of the barrel of '''Diagramm' before whirling around to point Diagramm at Shunsui, who had moved behind him while using Daruma-san ga Koronda once more. Claiming that this game will no longer work on him, Lille fires at Shunsui, who is seemingly hit in the chest, only to leap into the air as a shadow blade created by Kageoni appears below him. While upside-down, Lille fires at Shunsui, who jumps back as the shot hits the ground before commending Lille for being the first opponent to dodge his Kageoni on their first try. However, Lille merely reiterates that he knows about Shunsui's previous battles before pointing out that Shunsui knows nothing about him.Bleach manga; Chapter 645, pages 11-14 Upon seeing that his foot has a hole in it, Shunsui admits that he thought he had dodged before telling Lille that it is not fair to leave him uninformed. Stating that he is not interested in having a fair fight, Lille notes that explaining his power will not make this battle fair and introduces himself and his power to Shunsui before firing at Shunsui, who is seemingly hit in the chest once more. However, Shunsui appears behind Lille once more and reveals that he has been using Kageokuri before inviting Lille to play until one of them dies.Bleach manga; Chapter 645, pages 14-17 Lille points Diagramm at Shunsui once more and asks him if he believes close combat is only for swords before expressing surprise when part of the forestock of Diagramm slides off, which prompts him to leap back before reforming Diagramm.Bleach manga; Chapter 646, pages 5-7 Shunsui confirms Lille's suspicion and notes that he already cut him before admitting that he intended to slice off Lille's arm. Wondering if his approach was not good enough, Shunsui sees Lille reform Diagramm and expresses interest, prompting Lille to explain that Diagramm is his bow. After noting that this is why Lille can fight with and reform Diagramm even when it is broken, Shunsui appears behind him and states that Lille has already forgotten the rules before slashing at him. As Lille drops to the ground in order to dodge, Shunsui reminds him that letting a shadow enter his vision means only seeing Shunsui's silhouette from that point on. Asking Lille if he remembers how shadows seemed to contain unseen terrors in his childhood, Shunsui creates multiple clones of himself with Kageoni that descend on and attack Lille before dispersing.Bleach manga; Chapter 646, pages 6-11 , '''Jilliel.]] As Shunsui stabs him through the chest from behind, Lille merely opens his left eye while noting that this is the third time that he has had to do so before informing a surprised Shunsui that he can only access the true power of The X-Axis by having both of his eyes open. Explaining how his shots will pierce Shunsui and his body will pierce Shunsui's blade, which slides out of him, Lille confirms Shunsui's theory that logic stops applying to him and states that nothing can harm him right now before revealing that he is only allowed to open both of his eyes for a brief period of time because it would be unfair to his opponents otherwise. When Shunsui asks him to close his eye again, Lille informs him that he is allowed to keep both eyes open for the remainder of a battle if he is forced to open them three times and claims that a man as close to God as he is being forced to open his eyes three times is unacceptable before activating his Quincy: Vollständig, Jilliel. Realizing that he cannot move, Shunsui is shot multiple times.Bleach manga; Chapter 646, pages 11-17 Shortly afterward, Shunsui leaps over rooftops and lands on top of a building before resting against a wall while expressing surprise at still being able to run this far while injured. Admitting that he would have died instantly under normal circumstances, Shunsui notes that he cannot die or even pass out because he is so strong before realizing that he misses having Nanao around to rebuke such statements. Suddenly, Shunsui leaps away from the building to avoid two more shots from Lille before landing on a nearby window, which he enters. Outside, Lille admits that he is impressed at Shunsui being able to move with such wounds before teleporting inside the room Shunsui is in to confront him while asking him if he thought he could escape.Bleach manga; Chapter 647, pages 1-5 When Shunsui prepares to attack, Lille reminds him that nothing can hurt him now. However, Shunsui begins emitting energy from his blades and wonders how Lille will fare against a Kidō blade before attacking him with Hadō #78. Zangerin, which destroys the section of the building they are in.Bleach manga; Chapter 647, pages 5-7 Soon after this, Shunsui moves to the area where the Shinigami first entered and expresses surprise at his attack having done nothing to Lille before noting that everyone else should be far enough away. After preemptively apologizing to Nanao should she get caught up in this, Shunsui activates his Bankai, Katen Kyōkotsu: Karamatsu Shinjū.Bleach manga; Chapter 647, pages 14-17 As he descends upon the roof of a building, Lille changes the appearance of Jilliel before wondering if he is simply imagining that the sky has become darker. Upon seeing Shunsui walking toward him, Lille notes that he has finally come out on his own, prompting Shunsui to apologize for keeping him waiting before asking him if the world appears to be dark, gloomy, and full of despair. After Shunsui confirms that this is his Bankai, Lille admits that the world has gotten a bit darker before proclaiming that an envoy of God does not feel despair as he blasts Shunsui with six of the holes in his wings. As the blast destroys part of the city below, Lille notes that they do not have any information on Shunsui's Bankai before pointing out that Shunsui's Bankai will vanish if he dies.Bleach manga; Chapter 648, pages 7-11 ' after heavily injuring Lille.]] However, Lille is shocked to see a large hole in his side as Shunsui uses 'Ichidanme: Tameraikizu no Wakachiai, which he explains will cause any wounds inflicted on one's opponent to appear on one's own body as well. As another hole appears in Lille's shoulder, Shunsui reveals that Lille will be unable to die from these wounds, prompting Lille to demand to know what this is. Shunsui merely declares that this is his Bankai and asks Lille to remain silent for the rest of the performance before activating '''Nidanme: Zanki no Shitone, which causes black spots to appear all over Lille's body. Describing this as someone being stricken with illness due to feeling shame over injuring another as Lille begins to bleed, Shunsui activates Sandanme: Dangyo no Fuchi, which envelops himself and Lille in a large body of water, before revealing that they will wait there until one of them runs out of Reiatsu and dies.Bleach manga; Chapter 648, pages 12-17 appears behind Shunsui.]] Attempting to swim toward the surface of the water, Lille is shocked to find himself instead moving further and further downward, prompting Shunsui to state that this is to be expected since they threw themselves into the water to die and admit that he understands how Lille feels, since one's resolve freezing from entering cold water is not surprising, before claiming that this is the result of Lille's own selfishness. When Shunsui declares that this is selfish, Katen appears behind him while noting that it is the way of a woman to not abandon her man despite his shamefulness, prompting Shunsui to greet her.Bleach manga; Chapter 649, pages 1-5 .]] After criticizing Shunsui for addressing her in such a familiar manner despite rarely playing with her, which Shunsui apologizes for, Katen notes that his kimono is torn up before claiming that Shunsui brings such things upon himself by wearing the kimono of another woman, prompting Shunsui to state that she always loves to tease him. However, Katen affirms that she and Shunsui have sworn to put aside their feelings and die as master and blade no matter how much she may tease him. Asking Shunsui who he is speaking to, Lille demands to know if Shunsui believes he can end the fight and kill him before proclaiming that a mere Shinigami's Bankai cannot kill him. As Lille rushes toward him, Shunsui sheathes his swords and winds a white thread around Lille's neck with his fingers before pulling it taught while completing '''Shime no Dan: Itokiribasami Chizome no Nodobue.Bleach manga; Chapter 649, pages 6-11 The gash in Lille's neck expands before exploding, leaving his body to fall into the abyss below, as Shunsui falls back into Katen's arms. When Shunsui notes with perversion that he should use his Bankai more often if it means lying in her lap, Katen stabs at his remaining eye with her fingers, forcing Shunsui to move his head out of the way. Noting that Shunsui's face has come to match her own, Katen states that the bond between a Shinigami and their Zanpakutō works in mysterious ways before telling Shunsui that he has won regardless. As Shunsui begins to tell Katen something, he is shot through the stomach from above as Lille's headless body rises from the abyss.Bleach manga; Chapter 649, pages 12-17 Repeating his declaration that a Shinigami's Bankai cannot kill him,Bleach manga; Chapter 649, page 17 Lille enters a second form of his Quincy: Vollständig, Jilliel, gaining a new head in the process. As Shunsui admits he did not think Lille would survive having his head blown off, Lille declares that sinners like Shunsui despair at the sight of his true form because he is an immortal envoy of God who cannot be defeated before raising his newly-formed arm and using Sabaki no Kōmyō, which slices through the city below and creates dozens of explosions. However, Lille realizes that Shunsui has escaped to a nearby tower and admits that he is impressed at Shunsui still having the strength to do so before stating that his sins run deep. Meanwhile, Katen pleads with Shunsui to run away with her because he cannot defeat Lille. As Katen tells him to sleep so she can carry him away, Shunsui closes his eyes.Bleach manga; Chapter 650, pages 1-11 Aftermath However, Shunsui is woken by Nanao, who begs him to wake up before asking him to take out her Zanpakutō. As Shunsui expresses shock at this, Nanao claims that he can forget about his promise with her mother for now, only to be interrupted when Lille appears behind her and notes that Shunsui's lieutenant has returned before claiming that Nanao has no understanding of the sanctity of life. Shunsui calls upon Kyōkotsu as Lille fires another beam with Sabaki no Kōmyō, only to see that Shunsui has escaped once more alongside Nanao. Meanwhile, within a pocket dimension created in Lille's shadow with Kageoni, Shunsui learns that Nanao has always known of the truth about her mother and decides to return Nanao's Zanpakutō to her, prompting Kyōkotsu to appear behind Nanao.Bleach manga; Chapter 650, pages 11-17 References Category:Fights